Forever
by mirage24
Summary: In season 3, it was said Brody had a son-- and that was all that was said. So what happened and when? ... this is just my take on it.


**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, don't own any part, characters, etc of seaQuest DSV/2032, because if I did, Brody wouldn't have died!

**A/N:** Someone once commented on a story of mine how someone ("*cough cough*") should write a story revolving around Brody and his supposed son. Here's my spur of the moment version. I think the title still needs some work, though.

**Forever**

I'd been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes before I had become convinced that he was going to stand me up on our anniversary. Being Navy through and through and all, I suppose I couldn't blame him if plans had changed, but last time I spoke to him everything was concrete. James Brody was supposed to meet me here. Tonight. Twenty minutes ago.

_Eight months_, my mind kept saying. _Twenty minutes late is okay to let go._

I was too busy staring at the candle in the middle of the table to hear his approach, and so I jumped a bit when I heard, "Hey there pretty lady," said softly in my ear. "Fancy meeting you here."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, amazed it could still happen like that after eight months.

"Hmm," I responded. "Fancy that."

I turned my head to give him a quick welcome kiss. "Sit and let's eat."

He obliged and sat opposite me, dressed in the rare non-military suit I loved so much.

"Sorry about the wait," he said, reaching across the table for my hand. "Got caught up with something."

I smirked. "You and that boat of yours."

He laughed. "She's not mine, and I'm happy for that. Bridger can keep his precious _seaQuest_."

"You don't want to make Captain?" I asked, figuring that's what he's been after lately.

James stopped to think about that for a moment, grinning about something he didn't voice before answering, saying, "I'm away from you enough as it is. I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of leadership role, anyway."

"You led fine at that GELF colony."

He looked to me, an eyebrow raised. "Do you remember how that ended?"

"Point," I admitted. "Still. Don't let me hold you back."

"You could never hold me back," he told me in all seriousness. "I love my job, but I love you, too."

I couldn't stop smiling. "See, I'm still getting used to that."

"Obviously."

I looked around briefly. "So where's the crew? I thought it was general leave for everyone and usually they're always around somewhere, figuring I'm the lady of the night."

James shrugged. "Around. Somewhere, I'm sure." He paused. "Do you want to take this elsewhere, then?"

"Celebrate our anniversary more privately, you mean?" I smiled.

He nodded and we stood. I left the waiter a tip for twenty-eight well spent minutes.

* * *

I woke the next morning with my head on his chest.

"Morning," he said quietly when I started to stir.

"You too." I lifted a finger and drew idle circles on his chest with them. "Good night."

"Hmm, mostly definitely the best anniversary yet," he agreed.

Something in the room then chirped to life, something which made James snap-to. He got out of bed, grabbed the radio device and headed into the next room.

Him and that boat.

I shook my head.

* * *

Three minutes.

Three of the longest minutes of my entire life, matter of fact.

Three damn minutes just to look at a piece of technology and…

"Oh, my god," I said, looking at the pregnancy test. "Oh—_god_… wha—"

I turned from the bathroom mirror that reflected back to me my shocked to high-heaven facial expression and darted into the living room, heading for the vidlink.

I had to call him. I had to—

I tried reaching him, tried—

Nothing. Blank.

"Connection unable to be established at this time," it spat at me.

I hit the side of the computer. "Are you kidding me?! Are you freaking _kidding_ me?"

I tried other ways around, tried smacking it some more. The connection couldn't be made.

"What is going _on_?"

"… _seaQuest_ disappeared, search parties have been sent out but we're still waiting on news."

My head snapped in the direction of the TV and suddenly I found myself scrambling for the remote, turning up the volume.

"Once again, for those of us just joining us, it has recently become apparent that the UEO's prized vessel, the _seaQuest,_ has disappeared—seemingly from the face of the planet—within the last week or so, and while search parties have begun scouring the ocean's depths, the UEO itself is unwilling to make comments, conclusions or even statements in general about her potential whereabouts or what happened. Families of the crew, however, have been strongly urged to not panic," the news reporter said calmly. "It's simply been too soon to give up hope yet…"

"What do you _mean_ you have no idea?!" I screamed into the vidlink. "How the hell do you lose your own high-class submarine!"

"If you continue to use this line solely to make a scene, Miss, I assure you that appropriate actions will be taken."

"What? You mean you'll make _me_ disappear, too? The father of my child is on that boat!"

The operator on the other end terminated that call, silencing my desperate pleas.

* * *

_10 years later_

"What?" I asked of my sister Gina. "What cannot wait until after I get your nephew to soccer practice?"

She looked seriously into the vidlink. "He's back. _They're_ back."

"Who is?"

"They said the _seaQuest_ and her crew suddenly appeared out of nowhere earlier today. You should try to contact him."

I looked to the side.

Ten years ago, I was in love with James Brody.

Now, ten years later, I can't say the same.

Gina saw as much. "He should know. Give him the option to care, at least. He should have that much."

I nodded. "When soccer practice is over."

* * *

It's been a few months, now, since I sent the video to Jim, and I've received no response. I can't say I don't blame him, though. That's a lot to take in at once. But it's been _months_.

He doesn't care.

That realization hit as I stared at my now soggy cereal. With the kid at school already, I had no other reason to be awake right now, and laziness and procrastination were currently—temporarily—ruling my life and my actions.

That's when the doorbell rang, and I can honestly say that I was never expecting what came after I opened the door.

The first thing I noticed were the Navy-whites. The formal dress.

The next was the puffiness and redness surrounding the woman's eyes, and the hard face of her… Captain, I decided based upon his uniform, which also indicated that he was Captain of the—

"No," I said, taking a step back into the house. "I just got him—He just got back—NO!" By the end I was almost shouting.

The woman broke out into tears.

The man, though, he took a step toward me. "I regret to inform you…"

The rest of the words blurred together. There were words of regret because of what had happened, what led to James's death. There were those of sadness and sorrow. But there were also words of amazement, awe and pride in what the Captain assured me was a death of honor and valor.

Honor and valor.

_Honor and…_

My mind flashed back to the first time I met him, when he flashed me that smile of his.

James Brody… Forever my James…


End file.
